legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Incursion
__NOEDITSECTION__ An overlapping quest spanning multiple areas within Moonpath to Elsweyr. Achieving certain quest stages will lead to other quests opening up. Starts during 'The Sweet Taste of Elsweyr' when one talks to Mervar Denfriend, who is guarding the door to Tenmar Den. If all orders have been completed but quest does not complete itself, simply type "setstage anvildenquest 150" to make the quest complete itself. (Only do this after completing all tasks, might mess up Rebuilding the Past otherwise). Walkthrough Talk to Qa'mel Mervar doesn't know if he can trust you so he sends you to have a chat with Qa'mel the Wanderer. He'll give you a tip on how to handle Mervar. Talk to Mervar Return to Mervar and relay Qa'mel's message, after this Mervar will ask you to go check up on his twin brother Dervar Denfriend and give you the key to unlock the door he's guarding. Find Dervar and Deepclaw In the new area you'll stumble in on a couple of Thalmor attacking the Khajiit here. you'll have to get rid of them before you can check in on Dervar. Tell Mervar about the Thalmor Incursion Return to Mervar, now you'll learn that the Thalmor have some sort of air ship. Mervar will give you a key to Pillar Falls and ask that you dispose of the Thalmor. Take care of the Thalmor base and find the Captain's orders There are a couple of Thalmor here guarding the airship. Dispose of them and grab the Captain's Patrol Orders from the chest on the airship. Return to Mervar Talk once again to your friendly big Khajiit and return to your hideout. Talk to Khulan back at the hideout Khulan is inside of the big airship now docked at the hideout. Travel to the caravan supply post near Dune Talk to Khulan and he'll navigate the airship to the next area. Defeat the Thalmor patrol post near Dune and talk to the caretaker Immediatly upon exiting the airship a bunch of Thalmor are pestering the local inhabitants. Dispose of them and have a chat with the caretaker. He'll talk about the Oasis, it's located a bit further down next to the smelter. The side Quest Desert Style is available there. Find clues as to the whereabouts of Justiciar Lanial In order to continue the quest you'll have to travel back up past the airship, a small thalmor base is located here. Remove the Thalmor and loot the chest at the far end for Justiciar Lanial's journal. Talk to Khulan Return to Khulan inside the airship he'll suggest going back to the Hideout. However... Defeat the Justiciar The trip is rather eventful this time, the Thalmor are attacking your airship mid air. Kill them and make your way inside their airship. Inside you will find Justiciar Lanial. Time for some revenge. Return to Khulan and secure the Airship When all the Thalmor lie dead, talk to Khulan and the quest is done. He'll now have the dialogue option "Is there anything I can do to help?" which will start the quest 'Rebuilding the Past'. Quest Stages Category:Quest Category:Moonpath to Elsweyr